Nunca me han Besado
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: Rukia descubre el secreto de Ichigo. Él nunca ha sido besado! Afortunadamente, él tiene a alguien que esta dispuesto a enseñarle


_N/T: Bueno Primero que todo esta historia le pertenece a **ConteurC, **La Traduje para traerla a ustedes ya que me pareció una historia bastante chistosa y Romántica a la ves, Espero que les guste_

_Oneshot_

* * *

"Esa película fue _terrible_ . "

"No fue! Fue muy hermosa". -Rukia argumentó, secándose las lágrimas que había aumentado en los ojos. Le encantaba cuando era su turno para escoger la película para una noche de cine.

Ichigo se burló. "Hermosa? Psh, que era demasiado blanda."

"Si por blanda, quieres decir apasionadamente romántico, entonces sí, lo fue."

"Oh, por favor. Era repugnante. Apenas dos horas completas de gente destrozando sus labios."

"'Destrozándose sus labios? Eso es lo que significa para ti los besos? Suena como si nunca hubieras besado".- Rukia se rió en tono de broma. Estaba esperando a Ichigo y su defensiva, Para tomar represalias.

"..."

Ella miró a Ichigo, que esquivo su mirada, sus mejillas espolvoreado con un tono claro de color rosa. " _No hay manera ... '_ pensó para sus adentros.

"Ichigo?" Pregunto Rukia, interrumpiendo el breve silencio en la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Él contestó,

"¿Alguna vez has besado?" Ella preguntó en voz baja, haciendo que las mejillas de Ichigo se pusieran de un tono más oscuro de color rosa. sintió que sus ojos se abrieron a su reacción.

"Espera, ¿nunca te han besado?" La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de asombro y de lástima.

"No es una gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente nunca sucedió". Mantuvo los ojos alejados de ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con indignación.

"Es que realmente _eso _es importante. ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Nunca has tenido novia? "

Ichigo se sonrojó profundamente mientras se volvía un poco lejos de ella, maldiciendo su falta de capacidad para controlar su expresión. Rukia jadeó dramáticamente.

"De ninguna manera! Ichigo es un mojigato."

"Bueno, no hace falta que lo digas así!"

"Bueno ¿entonces?".

Ichigo suspiró, tirando sus pies arriba en el sofá. "Acabo de tener una gran cantidad de cosas enfrentando toda mi vida. Ya sabes con la muerte de mi madre, y luego el el asunto de la sociedad de almas Realmente no he tenido tiempo de sentarse a preocuparse por las novias y cosas por el estilo . "

"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón." Ella admitió en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza en la realización. "Pero es muy triste y deprimente".

Ichigo frunció el ceño. "Deja de hacer que parezca tan dramático. Te lo dije, es sólo dos personas rompiendo sus labios."

"¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo de esa manera! No son dos personas "destrozando" sus labios. " Destacó con comillas en el aire y un tono burlón antes de convertirse en serio. "Es una muestra preciosa de afecto."

Ichigo volteó los ojos. "Es lo mismo".

"No es lo mismo!" Rukia le gritó, levantándose de la cama y de pie delante de él. "Levántate".

Ichigo la miró, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo le mostraré la belleza de un beso".

Ichigo sintió que se sonrojaba. "Que Quieres decir"

"Te voy a dar tu primer beso." Dijo antes de agarrar sus manos, tirando de él para ponerse de pie frente a ella.

"Uh .. Rukia," comenzó a Ichigo, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza vergonzosamente. "Me siento halagado, pero yo eh ... bueno, un poco .. um ... pienso en ti como una hermana".

* PUNCH *

Ichigo se dobló de dolor. "¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Tu no me gustas, ¡idiota!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres besarme?"

"¿Perdón? debes estar feliz de tener a una mujer hermosa que está dispuesto a juntar sus labios con un idiota como tú."

Ichigo miró a su alrededor de forma espectacular. "Hay una mujer hermosa? ¿Dónde?"

* PUNCH *

"¡Ay! No me golpes."

"Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me hables a si". Ella puso su puño amenazador hacia abajo y sacó un poco de lápiz de labios con un liquido trasparente frotando sus labios con el

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy preparado."

"Asi que realmente hablas en serio." Ichigo sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

La idea de besar a Rukia, y más o menos la idea de besar a alguien, era demasiado para él. Él sabía que eventualmente tendría que besar a alguien en algún momento, y definitivamente no quería tener que preocuparse de hacer el ridículo por no saber que hacer . No podía creer que tuviera de acuerdo con eso

"Bien, Ahora demuéstrame que es lo que arias en una situación a si." Dijo Rukia, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo expectante.

Ichigo se sonrojó nerviosamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Él separo los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante con dureza.

* SMACK *

"¡Ay! ¿Por que fue eso?"

"¿Por que? Parecía que ibas a chupar mi cara. "

"Yo estaba _tratando de_ darte un beso ". Ichigo murmuró indignado, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla magullada.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Ella suspiró cuando ella trajo dos dedos a la sien, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza en la decepción. "Hay mucho que hacer, mas de lo que yo pensaba".

"Perra. Yo no creía que fuera una tarea tan complicada". Ichigo se quejó, de repente sintiendo mucho más inseguro acerca de besar a alguien en el futuro.

"Bueno." Dio un paso más cerca de él, cerrando el pequeño espacio entre ellos. "Cuando estés en el momento de besar a alguien, lo más probable es que vas a tener sentimientos por esa persona, por lo que debe demostrar eso".

"¿Cómo?"

"Está bien, yo seré tú y tú la chica."

"¿Chica?" Ichigo reiteró el ceño aumentado en desconcierto.

"Sí, por lo que sólo finge que eres tu futura novia o algo así."

Ichigo dudó antes de torpemente Colocar una mano en la cadera, tratando de golpear sus pestañas seductoramente (pestañando rápidamente). Rukia se dobló, sosteniendo su estómago mientras se reía incontrolablemente.

"Pensé que nos íbamos a tomar esto en serio". Ichigo murmuró en tono furioso.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Ella dijo entre jadeos. "Pero eso fue simplemente demasiado divertido". Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. "Bien, entonces quédate hay y yo voy por ti." Él hizo lo que le dijeron.

Ella le llevó una mano a la cara, suavemente rozando su mejilla mientras hablaba. "Hay que ser amable con una chica, Ichigo. Demuéstrale que te importa."

Rukia se procedió a colocar una mano alrededor de su cintura, llevándolo más cerca de su cuerpo. Sintió que se ruborizaba ligeramente mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella trajo su cara más cerca de él, con los ojos lentamente oscurecimiento mientras le acercaba. Ichigo cerró los ojos, preparándose para el calor de sus labios. Ella se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, sus rostros sólo un suspiro de distancia el uno del otro. Ella se apartó de él, su expresión parece menos intensa.

"Bueno, así es como se hace. Ahora que lo intentes."

Ichigo, sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esa incómoda sensación de ese momento íntimo breve, respiró profundo, alcanzando nerviosamente una mano para acunar su rostro. Envolvió un brazo musculoso alrededor de su pequeña cintura, con lo que su cuerpo más cerca de él. Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de devolverle la mirada profunda que le había dado antes. Luego acercó su rostro hacia ella, lentamente cerrando los ojos mientras se prepara para el impacto de sus labios. El corazón le latía violentamente contra su pecho y no pudo evitar sentir un poco ansioso por besarla. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido antes y no estaba seguro de cómo seria.

Rukia se puso las manos sobre el pecho, deteniéndolo justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

"Eso fue maravilloso, Ichigo." Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso de que ella finalmente le había enseñado algo. "Bien, ahora para el beso real." Ichigo se sentía tenso ante la mención de su cierre de los labios y ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros tranquilizándolo, mientras miraba los ojos marrones preocupados con sinceridad. Se calmó un poco con su mirada.

Una vez más, Rukia acercó su cara más cerca de él, esta vez sin detenerse antes de que sus labios se encontraron. Ichigo cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de los labios de una mujer por primera vez. Ella se apartó rápidamente, sonriéndole.

"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. No había esperado que el beso se sintiera tan... suave. Se e sonrojo de nuevo, deseoso de continuar.

"Está bien, te voy a besar de nuevo. Esta vez, me quedaré un poco más." Él asintió con la cabeza una vez más, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, poniendo más fuerza en él que el anterior. Llevando un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras el otro lo extendió la mano para tocar con el dorso de su cabello. Ichigo sintió que su corazón latía rápido mientras el beso avanzaba, el calor poco a poco fue creciendo en su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de que hacer con sus manos, Solo la apretó mas contra si para apretar su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo cuerpo. Rukia se apartó de él con una respiración agitada y mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente. Ichigo Mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, realmente no quería dejarla ir todavía.

"Wow, eso fue muy bueno". Ella admitió, mirando a los ojos y de repente sientes el impulso de besarlo de nuevo. No dudó, abruptamente tirando de él hacia abajo en un apasionado beso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente, y puso su lengua sobre su labio inferior en un silencio abogar por entrada. Separó los labios ligeramente, permitiendo que su lengua entrara en su boca.

El músculo rápidamente se abrió para permitir el acceso de la lengua para comenzar una batalla sobre el dominio. Ichigo sintió que se estaba poniendo ansioso, un despertar de pronto crece en el núcleo de su cuerpo.

Ella sintió que el se estaba presionando mucho con ella, y sus manos lentamente comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió por sus acciones, no esperando que él la tocara con tanta fuerza. De pronto se apartó de ella, dejando sus labios sintiendo frío por la pérdida de calor. Ella lo encontró rápidamente atacando su cuello.

Ella no pudo detener el gemido que escapó de sus labios, haciendo que Ichigo quisiera mucho mas. Se pasó las manos por su cuerpo. Ella sintió su erección presionando contra su estómago. Ella llevó una mano a él, agarrándole firmemente a través de la tela de la fina de sus pantalones. Ella lo sintió gemir contra la piel de su cuello, sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante por instinto. Él se apartó de ella para respirar, sintió una sensación de mareo y aparte de estar un poco abrumado y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Un espeso silencio cayó sobre el cuarto.

Ninguno esperaba que el beso llegara tan lejos. Ichigo se aclaró la garganta, quitando su brazo alrededor de su cintura con torpeza. Rukia decidió hablar primero.

"... Bueno, um ...Aprendiste muy rapido." Ella se rió suavemente en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Ichigo se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza tímidamente.

"Sí, bueno, eh ... Tu eres una gran maestra". Apartó la vista de ella, tratando de calmar su erección persistente.

"Gracias". Empezó, a ordenar su vestido cuando ella recobró la compostura. "Bueno ahora espero que no pienses que un beso es solo un acto para romperse los labios."

"No, creo que ya no pensare a si." Volvió a mirar hacia ella, contemplando la posibilidad de hacer algo. "Um, Rukia?" Le preguntó nerviosamente.

"Sí?"

Él vaciló antes de hablar, sus ojos rápidamente se alejaron de los de ella. "¿puedes, um, quizás, uh .. querer hacer esto otra ves? Ya sabes, sólo como amigos?" Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de su puño en el estómago.

Pero Para su sorpresa, se sintió apresado por unos suaves labios. Reacciono rápido para corresponder el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se apartó de él con suavidad, abriendo mucho los ojos para mirarlo a los ojos marrón mediamente abiertos..

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos de color violeta brillante. "Sí, puedo enseñarte una o dos cosas."

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero que no allá sido muy enredado el leerlo la verdad me costo mucho traducirla ya que no se mucho de ingles y me confundía, pero hice lo mejor que podía

**Titulo Original:** Never Beep Kissed

**Autor Original**: ConteurC

Por favor dejen Review


End file.
